playgroundivfandomcom-20200215-history
Ambassador Vasae
Name: Vasae Affiliation:'''The Elven Confederacy '''Age: Seventy Physical Description: Much like his people, Vasae is slim with sharp yet graceful features and stands at a rather short 5‘3‘’, dressing in light through otherwise elven styled clothing. His bright orange eyes peer under a large cowl and high collar, his dark skin marked by various tattoos of arcane runes and elven writings. Vasae looks quite boyish, truly a mere youth by Elven standards. BPersonality:/B More prone to watch than to take action, Vasae calculates actions and their inevitable results before taking any form of action with reserved interest. Quite and soft spoken, Vasae seems an odd choice for an Ambassador by Elven standards, more rash and less forward thinking than his peers, only having grown into adulthood a year or so ago. To humans and other non-Elves, Vasae's mannerisms might seem strange, often times staring into space for long periods of time without a word and sleeping only rarely. A firm adherent to the Elven Gods and their religion, Vasae is as much a priest to his people as a mage. History: 'Born in a family of fourteen, Vasae was selected at birth for his gift of magic. Enrolled in the various academies throughout the Elven Confederacy and marked as an Ambassador at an early age. However as one could expect even of an Elven child, Vasae began to resent the forced position selected for him by the various powers that be in his homeland,. Looking for the fastest way out of his homeland, Vasae selected Wayfarers Port and it’s Embassy for his new home after the untimely death of the previous holder of the title. With little save his coin purse and arcane tomes, Vasae set out for the port city to write his own path in the world. '''Advantages ' '''Beauty I (Rare): Beautiful/Handsome characters garner attention with no effort. It's never easy to rebuke the affection of a Beautiful character. Cunning II (Common): Cunning characters are wily and adapt quickly to new situations. They are able to use the environment to their advantage in battle, develop strategies on the fly and are all around quick studies. BAgility II (Common):/B Agile characters move with grace and certainty. They're athletes. Acrobates, even. They deftly dodge attacks just as easily as more mundane obstacles. Wealth I (Common): Wealthy characters are simply that: affluent. They have plenty of money available to them when they need it, whether they are merchants, nobles or crooks. This may grant them more clout in social affairs if they so choose, but it also allows them to purchase a variety of things without much difficulty. A house, a shop, or perhaps the services of a bodyguard or two. Perceptive I (Common): Vasae has a keen eye, processing information much more swiftly than a regular person. Evocation: Arcane II (Uncommon)/B- A powerful evocation technique, Vasae is capable of creating large blasts of arcane energy that blast apart anything in his path. Illusion: Time Stands Still I (Uncommon)- By tricking ones sense of time, Vasae can make it all but appear that time for those viewing him to come to a screeching halt. The spell does not truly cause time to stop, allowing those not caught in the spell to act freely or those who come into the area after the casting to act freely as well. This causes the spell to have a hidden danger, Vasae unable to tell who was trapped within the spell without keeping a level eye about himself which opens him up to attacks.